1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved ester compositions, and more particularly to certain benzoic acid esters of alcohols which are useful as foam modifiers as well as diluents, solvents, plasticizers, liquid carriers, emollients, conditioners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous references which describe the production and use of benzoic acid esters. None of these references teach or suggest the specific novel benzoate esters of this invention or the use of these and other benzoate esters as foam modifiers in detergent compositions. More specifically:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,085 to Gross describes a composition added to solutions to produce a stable foam, especially for fire extinguishing purposes. The compound is an ether which the formula R.sub.1 --(O--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2).sub.n --O--R.sub.2 where R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical and R.sub.2 may be an alkyaryl or aryl radical, n may be a whole number and the total number of carbon atoms is at least three.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,500 to Walsh describes a process for preparing an ester by reacting a monobasic organic acid, which may be a benzoic acid, with an organic halide. This reaction requires the removal of hazardous hydrogen halide gas as a byproduct.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,228 to Massie describes the production of an ester by reacting a carboxylic acid with an alcohol. An example of a carboxylic acid mentioned therein is benzoic acid and an example of an alcohol is eicosene alcohols (C.sub.20 alcohols).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,969 to Hoppe describes the production of o-aminobenzoic acid-2-hexyldecyl-(1)-ester by the reaction of o-aminobenzoic acid and 2-hexyldecanol.
French Pat. No. 2,151,503 to Beiersdorf Ag. describes H.sub.2 NC.sub.6 H.sub.4 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CHRR.sub.1 as an intermediate, where R is H, C2-12 alkyl and R.sub.1 is OBu, C.sub.4-14 alkyl.
European patent application No. 0 037 542 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,342 to Hempel) describes the use of 2-octyldodecanol or a mixture of C.sub.22-30 Guerbet alcohols and hydrophobic, colloidal silicic acid reacted to prepare an anti-foaming agent. This foam inhibition "is surprising in view of known foaming bath additives, such as, for example, those disclosed in German published application (DOS) No. 19 48 500, which contain from 5 to 50 percent of the Guerbet alcohol 2-octyldodecanol" (U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,342, Col. 2 lines 50-58). Although octyldodecanol is cited as a known "foaming bath additive", our work shows that benzoate esters from octyldodecanol are superior foam stabilizers/enhancers/modifiers when compared to octyldodecanol. This is unexpected in that one skilled in the art would assume that the ester would be a foam suppressor when compared to the reactant alcohol. Further, Hempel only teaches the use of octyldodecanol as a carrier or vehicle for foam inhibiting formulations and not as a reactant. Applicants herein only use octyldodecanol as a reactant.
The assignee herein, Finetex Incorporated, has published and patented inventions related to this art, in particular:
Cosmetics and Toiletries, "A new cosmetic fluid emollient for use in antiperspirants", 1980, 95(7), 51-4 by H. Brown describes the use of a C.sub.12-15 benzoate ester fluid emollients (FINSOLV TN) in antiperspirant preparations. PA1 (b) ##STR6## wherein n is 9-16 and R.sub.1 is a branched or linear alkyl of 3 to 22 carbon atoms. PA1 (a) branched or linear alkanols of 20 to 28 carbon atoms; or PA1 (b) ##STR9## wherein n is 1 to 50 and R.sub.1 is a branched or linear alkyl of 3 to 22 carbon atoms. PA1 (a) branched or linear alkanols of 20 to 28 carbon atoms: PA1 arachidyl alcohol PA1 (b) ##STR10## wherein n is 1 to 50 and R.sub.1 is a branched or linear alkyl of 3 to 22 carbon atoms: PA1 hand clearners PA1 bath compositions PA1 facial cleansers PA1 cleansing creams PA1 hard surface cleaners PA1 shampoos PA1 `mousse` products PA1 shaving creams PA1 pet cleaners PA1 concrete air-entrainment products PA1 ore beneficiation products PA1 Flash foam increase PA1 Foam volume increase PA1 Foam viscosity increase or decrease PA1 Foam cell size increase or decrease. PA1 1. Lack of greasiness, pleasant skin feel. PA1 2. Lack of oiliness while imparting good lubrication. PA1 3. Low cloud points and pour points. PA1 4. Low toxicity. PA1 5. Ease of emulsification. PA1 6. Unusually high spreading coefficient. PA1 7. Acid, alkaline stability. PA1 8. Solvents for many common skin and hair care additives, including, sunscreens and over-the-counter therapy `actives`.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,655 to Elmi describes the use of benzoic acid esters of a mixture of linear primary alcohols in the C.sub.9 to C.sub.15 carbon chain length range in anti-perspirant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,222 to Scala, Jr., describes the benzoic acid esters of a mixture of C12, C13, C14 and C15 linear primary alcohols. The compositions described therein are said to have anti-foaming properties, i.e. they prevent foam from forming initially, and are used in hand cleaners, dispersable bath oils, and floating bath oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,544 to Elmi describes the use of benzoic acid esters of a mixture of C12, C13, C14 and C15 linear primary alcohols in toiletries, cosmetics, topical pharmaceuticals and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,545 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters wherein the alcohol is from C12 to C15 primary alcohols. The compositions described therein are said to lack greasiness, oilness, have a low cloud point and pour point, bland odor, ability to form gels with suspending agents and low toxicity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,693 to Scala, Jr. describes a substantially pure benzoic acid ester of isostearyl (C.sub.18) alcohol for use as a carrier or vehicle, emollient or solublizer for cosmetic and toiletry formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,694 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters of alcohols which are branched primary alcohols up to C.sub.18 and branched or linear alcohols up to C.sub.19. The esters are used in bubble bath oils and do not significantly alter the foaming properties of the detergents (Col. 14, lines 21-26). When used in a toilet soap bar, "the user should readily observe a richer and denser lather compared to what he or she was used to from regular soap".